Journey to StarClan
by RiverRabbit
Summary: After a long life of struggling, Bluestar walks among StarClan, finally at peace. - Quick one-shot after Bluestar passes away, sort of an epilogue to Bluestar's Prophecy.


**I wrote this a long time ago to be read right after Bluestar's Prophecy, since I wished that the Erins had written something like this. So here you go! Bluestar's journey to StarClan.**

* * *

"We forgive you, Bluestar."

"We forgive you."

That was all she needed. Bluestar heaved one last sigh and let her spirit drift from her body. When she opened her eyes, she was gazing into beautiful amber orbs, which she hadn't looked upon in moons.

"Oakheart!" she gasped, rising quickly to her paws and rubbing her muzzle against his. The last time she had seen the former RiverClan warrior, he had begun to wither from age. His muzzle had turned silver and Bluestar had noticed a new hesitation in his step. Now Oakheart was at his peak health, muscles rippling and handsome bracken-colored fur glistening with starlight. Bluestar glanced down at her own pelt to see that it too shown with the light of StarClan.

"Come, my love," mewed Oakheart, trailing his tail affectionately along her flank. "StarClan awaits your arrival."

The two cats padded side by side, their pelts brushing for the first time in seasons. At first, Bluestar recognized the river that ran through RiverClan and ThunderClan's territories, as they strode away from her former body and the living cats huddled around it. As Oakheart led Bluestar through the forest, the trees gradually began to change and suddenly Bluestar realized that she no longer recognized the land around her.

The sky was dark, yet everything in the forest shimmered. Bluestar's paws now felt lighter than air as they brushed across the glimmering grass. Through the sparkling trees, Bluestar could make out a beautiful moor that looked almost like water in the starlight. A river flowed on Bluestar's other side, across which there seemed to be a pine forest and a marsh.

 _StarClan's territory reflects all four of the Clans,_ Bluestar realized. _Here, we are one Clan._

Gradually, the whispers of other cats reached Bluestar's ears. The whispers grew into meows, growing louder until she and Oakheart finally emerged into a clearing. Bluestar felt as though her breath caught in her throat.

The clearing was filled with cats, their eyes alight and their bodies shining with stars. Bluestar instantly recognized cats from her life who had passed on. Sunstar, ThunderClan's leader before her; Redtail, her trusted deputy; Patchpelt, her good friend who had joined StarClan only recently; Rosetail, one of her best friends as a young warrior; Stormtail, her supportive father; Lionheart, another former deputy and one of her dearest friends; and her medicine cats who had helped keep her Clan safe: Goosefeather, Featherwhisker, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang. Bluestar felt at a loss for words. They had all come to welcome her to StarClan.

Finally her gaze rested on three cats at the front of the crowd. Her beloved mother, Moonflower, and sister, Snowfur, stood flanking a tiny gray-and-white she-kit. Bluestar dashed forward and curled herself around the tiny kit.

"Oh, Mosskit," she sobbed. "I've missed you so much." She looked up as Moonflower and Snowfur pressed close to her, feeling her heart swell with joy. Long ago, she had lost the most important cats in her life, but now she would never have to leave them again. Bluestar stood and nuzzled her mother and sister, and then her kit again. She never thought she could purr so loudly.

Finally, Bluestar stepped back to face all the cats who had come to great her. Oakheart had joined them, standing between Snowfur and Redtail. Their eyes shown with pride and love; Bluestar felt another wave of emotion flooding over her.

After a moment, Mosskit rose onto her hind paws and began yowling her mother's name, "Bluestar! Bluestar!" The other cats joined in until StarClan's forest seemed to shake with the sound of one cat's name.

In life, Bluestar might have felt proud, important, or even embarrassed. Now all she felt was joy. Her gaze passed over those of the other cats. She had lost so many throughout her life, never being allowed to keep those she loved most. She had given up everything to serve her Clan and had forced herself to remain strong. Now she could let it go.

She let the voices of StarClan wash over her, finally cleansing her of her pain. In StarClan, she would never lose another friend. She could be with Oakheart, the cat she had never stopped loving. She could finally watch over her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, serving their Clan, without risking betrayal.

Bluestar had done her part. She had blazed through the forest like a fire, protecting her Clan with all her heart. Now her job was done and there was a new fire to defend the forest. Fireheart would take care of her Clan and she could still be there to guide him.

Oakheart padded back to Bluestar's side and intertwined his tail with hers. Mosskit followed and nestled herself between her parents. Bluestar sighed happily and felt yet another purr rise out of her. After a long life of draining responsibility, she was finally at peace.


End file.
